Problem: $-\dfrac{1}{12} + \dfrac{6}{5} = {?}$
Solution: $ = - {\dfrac{1 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{6 \times 12}{5 \times 12}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{5}{60}} + {\dfrac{72}{60}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{5} + {72}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{67}{60}$